1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat storage device of a vehicle that stores heat of a coolant in a phase change material when the coolant temperature is high, and uses the stored heat to heat the coolant when the coolant temperature is low.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the heat energy of a coolant is exhausted outside through a radiator of a vehicle, wherein about 30% of total energy is lost through heat to increase fuel consumption and to destroy the environment.
Accordingly, a heat storage system for a vehicle, which stores heat energy of a vehicle and exhausts the stored energy, is being researched.
In the vehicle heat energy storage system, it is hard to store heat, considering its volume, complexity, weight, and heat storage amount. Also, a chemical heat storage method is excluded in the research, because the chemical material can be discharged in a traffic accident.
An ice heat storage method in a latent heat storage method has features that weight and volume are large, and heat storage time is short, which is not appropriate for a vehicle generating a high temperature.
Accordingly, research on a latent heat storage method using a phase change material having a high heat storage capacity has been being actively undertaken.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.